Bound To Her
by scarey-kid
Summary: AU… “Princess, I swore to protect you!” I scream at the blonde resisting my push towards the forest out of the clearing as seven men rode hard towards us from the opposite end of the large clearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Bound To Her**

Disclaimer: I don't anything according to New York State.

Summery: AU… "Princess, I swore to protect you!" I scream at the blonde resisting my push towards the forest out of the clearing as seven men rode hard towards us from the opposite end of the large clearing.

Author's Note: So I wrote another story without finishing the other ones. Truth is that I can't think in lines of either of them anymore but I do have most of another chapter for _Summer Break_ written so hopefully I can force myself to finish that chapter and post it for you lovely fans. I had this idea in my head since the first episode. I guess technically been writing this story for almost 2 years.

A/N2 : This story is based in medieval times in Scotland.

**_Chapter 1_**

"**Princess, I swore to protect you!**" I scream at the blonde resisting my push towards the forest out of the clearing as seven men rode hard towards us from the opposite end of the large clearing. I plead with her pushing roughly to run to the castle that was a little more than 300 yards away from where we stand. I thought we were safe being here. I am so stupid. She finally understands the danger we are in as she gives into my pleas and runs into the dense foliage to bring me help. I turn back to the group pulling my rapier from the sheath on my right hip. The rider on the far right pulled a crossbow and aimed it right at me, the only thing keeping them from their prize. He fires. I parry his attack with ease as they reached me.

1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 falls effortless however the last two knew what they were doing with their weapons. The bulky man on my right was wielding two double bladed axes always trying to get around me towards the castle. The other was more boy than man attacking with a short sword. I barely keep my eye on him since he hasn't done much beyond short burst attacks when the axe man faints around me. I hear movement in the woods coming from the woods where my father and his men should be approaching from the castle to help me. I'm starting to tire from the quick attacks and parries I'm throwing to keep them in front of me.

"**There she is!**" The boy yelled causing axe man to run past me as I turned to see what they were yelling about. Holy shit. She came back with no allies. Axe man was almost on top of her so I threw my sword knowing it will kill him before he reaches her. She's screaming as I turn to find the boy. He must've reached a horse with a crossbow since he's aiming it at me. Thankfully I had pulled my dagger from its place on my forearm when I turned. I still hear movement in the woods hopefully however this ends they get here before the boy dies. I position myself between him and the princess just before he fires. The bolt hits me in the chest as I throw my dagger into his; hopefully buying time for the cavalry to come. I sink to the ground losing all my strength, the bright world around me ebbing into a sea of dark shadows.

It plays back in my head; that story my mother told me to fall asleep. Her face is hidden behind the words but the story is the greatness she left me. I can't focus on the words but I know I'll be okay with my mother.

My charges screams banish my mother's love. The last thing before my senses vanish was my father's strong hands and his gently gruff voice. "**Everything will be okay**".

That was three years ago when I saved my liege's only child. I am now a knight in the king's court and a member of the King's high guard. I am Ashley Davies, only child of Raife Davies and Christine Dennison. My father is the captain of the King's high guard and the King's greatest confidant. My mother died when I was three, she was a member of the Queen's ladies in waiting. Meaning she was of royal blood. I don't remember much of my mother except a story she told me every night to put me to sleep. I was born a year after their hand fastening that lead to their marriage 19 years ago. My cousin Aiden Dennison, my mother's sister's son, lives with us on the small farm that the King gave Father as a wedding present. My aunt died three days before my mother from a broken heart. My uncle was killed protecting the king the day after Aiden and I were born. His last act before his mortal wound took him was holding his son. Ever since then it's just been us. With our Mothers dead, Father trained us to follow in his footsteps. Even with me being a girl, he considered it necessary to protect myself. I took to it like fish to water. Aiden didn't, it just took him longer to catch on to the difficult parts of the training. But once he did pick it up he was usually as great as I. Father knew that there would be great things to come to us because of the magnitude of our skills.

At 14 the King took notice of me. He loved the idea that I was so great at such a young age. His daughter, Spencer was less than 3 months younger than I and already there were more threats against her than any other child in the royal family combined. He offered me an immense honor of protecting her since I was a girl it would make her protection complete. That was what directed me to the clearing 3 years ago at 16. We were ambushed 300 yards from the castle walls. She came back ahead of Father and Aiden right behind her. Father saw me shot, he was terrified that I was going to die in the line of duty. It was three days before they knew I would live. Spencer and Aiden never left my side. Father and the King interrogated the boy since he was the only one that lived. I was knighted not long after that and Spencer was sent to Spain to visit with her mother's family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bound To Her**

Disclaimer: I don't anything according to New York State.

Summery: AU… "Princess, I swore to protect you!" I scream at the blonde resisting my push towards the forest out of the clearing as seven men rode hard towards us from the opposite end of the large clearing.

Author's Note: So yeah. I'm back. I ummm had problems with typing the chapters up. This one was the hardest because I didn't like what was on the paper. So here ya go.

A/N2: This story is based in medieval times in Scotland.

* * *

"_**THWACK!!**_" The knife struck dead center on the target over 50 feet from where my father and I stood on the far side of the large courtyard.

"_**That's my girl.**_" He praises me like it's something new I learned. "_**You've got the eye!**_" My father stands to my left just beyond my vision. I wish sometimes he would watch someone else train instead of me. I guess that's never going to happen.

A young boy, a page walked over to pull the knife out of the target. However I did throw the knife with enough force to have the hilt buried in the target. He wasn't strong enough yet to free the blade. Watching him struggle I walk up behind him, reaching quickly I pull the handle causing the boy to gasp at the craving on the knife. The dagger was the only thing of my mother's family that I ever owned. Passed down mother to daughter and so on, Mother always told me that it was crafted by a high priestess that began the tradition. She also had some legend that she would tell Aidan and I every night. I don't remember most of it I just remember her voice. I nodded at the boy sending him back to the sidelines.

"_**Uncle Raife!!!!**_" Aiden yelled as he came up behind me and Father.

"_**Aiden could you please not scream when you are two feet away from my ear.**_" I stated sarcastically pushing him away from my shoulder.

"_**Sorry. Uncle Raife the king has requested our immediate presence in his chambers,**_" Father rushed off towards the nearest exit making Aiden and I jog after of him.

I have always felt terrible for Aiden. He never had parents that cared for him. He's only known what Father has told him about his parents. His mother died of a broken heart and blamed Father for the death of her husband. I remember that much being said before our mothers died. I don't know how but I remember bits of conversations that I know I shouldn't remember.

We finally reached the King's chamber, hearing hushed voices on the other side of the thick oak door. I look to Aiden who shrugs as I knock on the door. Father opened the door ushering us into the room that stood our liege.

"_**Ashley! Aiden! Come in. How are ya?**_" He is too eager. This can't be good. We both answer being polite, trying to figure out why he would want us here.

"_**Good, good.**_" He motions for us to sit. We stay standing. "_**Now Raife and I were discussing an interesting situation that we need your help with. Are you sure you don't want to sit down?**_" He moves and sits behind the oak desk on the opposite wall. We are screwed. Father sits down, by doing so we had to sit. We are not going to like this. "_**So we have visitors coming from the north. With the warring clans in the area I can't figure out the quickest and safest route to avoid fighting.**_" He lays a map over the desk for us to look at it. Forcing us to stand up again to look over the map. Quickly Aiden glanced at me with a question I had no idea how to answer. I stare at the map knowing the quickest path may not be the safest. Finally Aiden knew the path I was thinking of.

"_**If you stay to the woods west of the main port for 2 days then cut across to the outer walls it should take 14 days minimum.**_" I really think we have spent way too much time together.

"_**Brilliant. So Aiden and Ashley will go and get Spencer in 3 days.**_" WHAT!? I knew something wasn't right. "_**I know you two are the best I could offer to protect my little girl and the heir to the thrown.**_" Yeah we're the best. I've got the scar over my heart from his little girl. "_**Her cousin Kyla is joining her. With the previous**_" He paused looking at Raife, unsure how I'm taking the news, "_**incident, we are taking every precaution to prevent anyone from knowing of their arrival and also having just the two of you will make this the quietest return as possible. Now Ashley, Aiden will you please do this for me?" **_Aiden looks at me, knowing he'll follow my lead to the end. Which knowing Spencer it could be the end of me.

"_**Sir, would it not be safer for the princess to have a more experienced escort?" **_Like an army, she attracts danger, a lot of danger.

"_**Ashley, you've protected her before so you know her besides I trust you both to do what ever is necessary to bring them home safely. **_" Damn it. I knew this was going to happen someday. "_**Plus four people are less likely to be noticed then an army.**_"

"_**Of course, my liege. We accept your offer and will protect the heir. **_" I hate my life.

"_**Excellent. You leave in 3 days. I want you there just before the ship docks. I don't care what it takes to get the girls home in 5 days time.**_" This is impossible.

* * *

Aiden and I quickly left after that to the clearing. Aiden is pacing between the tree and me about 30 yards away. "_**I don't understand him. 5 days to bring them back. It's a good weeks travel if we're lucky. Why did he even bother to ask us anyway?**_" He stops just short of me throwing his arms in the air then continuing his previous action. "_**He knew we would say yes. He's our liege. Like we're going to decline him when he asks us.**_" I can't believe in the last twenty minutes he has not shut up about the King. "_**Does he even know why you two were out here anyways?**_" Oh crap. Aiden remembers why. Oh my goddess, I can't do this. "_**Ash, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick.**_" Oh saints preserve us.

"_**Aiden, go to hell. Because that's where this secret is going with you on your coat tails if you don't shut up now.**_" I'm gonna be sick. I can't do this. I can't see her after all these years.

"_**Ash suck it up. You're not that same oblivious child you were three years ago. You are Ashley Davis, a knight in the King's court and a member of the high guard also you are a lady of the court. Ash, you're not naïve, you are smarter than most our age. Plus you've learned from your mistakes.**_" It was not a mistake, I knew that then and I still know that now. I just wish I knew what I meant to her.

* * *

Aiden and I went home after the "pep" talk. We worked the garden and did our normal evening chores as we have for the past 14 years. I pushed myself to the edge knowing if I didn't I wouldn't be able to sleep without dreaming of her. I still dream of our time together. I know she's the one for me. The only issue that occurred was when her brother went missing. Spencer wasn't always an only child. She had a twin brother the true heir, Glen. About six months before the attack in the clearing he went missing. He and a few other boys went on a hunting trip as per the usual tradition when a boy comes of age. However they never came back. They searched the whole island without gathering any reason for what happened to the young men who knew this island like the back of their own hand.

No one cared that she was the Princess and I was a female guard. The king believed that love was the answer not who you loved that was the issue. However when Glen went missing there was no heir so Spencer became the heir and the true ruler of the land. After that we couldn't be together. She needed to produce heirs for the thrown not be with whom she loved. Who I love. She told me all of this the day I last saw. Aiden told me she stayed by my side never leaving until they knew I was going to live. When I did wake up she was already on the ship.


End file.
